1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to new derivatives of 1-arylpyrazoles which have some valuable properties either as pesticides or as intermediates to make other pesticides. The invention further pertains to compositions of said compounds and methods, using said compounds either as intermediates to make other pesticides, or for the control of arthropod pests, in particular to the application of said compounds or compositions in agricultural methods of use or for animal protection, particularly as pesticides, for controlling arthropods.
2. Description of the Related Art
International Patent Publication No. WO 87/03781 and European Patent Publications No. 0295117, 0154115 and 0201852 describe insecticidal 1-(substituted phenyl)pyrazoles. Other prior art is also found in the text of these patent applications or the patents issued therefrom.
International Patent Publications No. WO 93/06089 and WO 94/21606 also describe insecticidal 1-(4-SF.sub.5 substituted phenyl)heterocycles which may be pyrroles as well as imidazoles or pyrazoles. The teaching of these patents is not substantially different from International Patent Publication No. WO 87/03781 or from European Patent Publication No. 0295117 as far as pyrazoles are concerned.
Various pesticidal pyrazoles have been disclosed in various patents or patent applications: European 0418016, 0403309, 0352944; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,104,994, 5,079,370, 5,047,550, 5,232,940, 4,810,720, 4,804,675, 5,306,694, 4,614,533, 5,187,185, 5,223,525; WO 93/06089, 94/21606 and WO 97/28126.
Due to the many existing pests and crops and conditions of attacks of crops by pests, there is a need for further novel pesticidal compounds.